What She's Been Hiding
by BayDear
Summary: CO-WRITTEN BY waffles are people too Based on the Quinceanera episode. Teresa finds out something very shocking about Alex. Can this little secret threaten Alex's life? Will Teresa go to the ends of the human and wizarding world to save her one and only daughter? Only she can tell. . . ADOPTED BY iluv2run
1. Things Found

**i hope you like this story! it is an co write with waffles are people too. She wrote this chapter.**

* * *

**Tesesa's P.O.V.**

I was dumfounded. I was looking straight back at myself, but I wasn't anywhere near a mirror. "Alex!" I yelled. "Why am I looking at myself?!" "It might be you on the inside, but on the inside it's me. Now you can have the quincenoma like you always wanted." Alex said plainly as if she was talking about the weather. "Its quineanera, and how could you do this? you promised that there would be no magic while your grandmother was visiting!" I yelped while turning to look in the mirror. " Oh my gosh I look beautiful! So pink and fluffy! Do you think we can pull this off?" I asked excitedly. " Yeah, I mean it's not the first time I've gotten away with magic." She said while sprawling in a chair. "You What!?" " I mean it's the first time its ever happened" she said suspiciously right before Harper walked through the door.

* * *

Two hours later...

The party was just filling up. I was dancing, and waiting for the speeches to begging, when all of a sudden. I was kneeling over in pain in my side. After what seemed like hours, I saw Harper rush over to my side, and help me leave the dance floor. By the time we were in the hall, she was practically carrying me, and took me straight to the bathroom. She sat beside me patiently while the pain began to subside. _What's happening to me. wait... I'm in Alex's body. How long has this been happening? Why have I not known about it? Whats been happening to my mija?_

When I was finally able to sit up, Harper gave me a wet paper towel to cool down with. " Your going to have to tell them sooner or later Alex." she said in a gentle tone. "They need to know what's happening to you. At the very least you could go to the doctor." I didn't know what she was talking about(obviously),so I decided to play along, and play along. " Yeah I know. Can you go get Al-I mean mom for me I asked in a pleading tone. She looked reluctant to leave, but was soon out the door, on the way back to the party.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

During the speeches(which were extremely boring by the way) I was playing Angry Birds on my Iphone, when Harper came up to me not looking very Harpery. "Mrs. Russo, Alex needs to talk to you in the bathroom."she said in a very unharperish voice. I was about to groan about being interrupted in the middle of a game, but I then remembered I had to be polite, and nice like my mom always is to Harper.

"Ok I'll be right there. Did she say what she needed?"

"Umm I think she should be the one to tell you. It's really important."

"Alright, thanks for telling me" I said as I walked away. I wondered wat could be so important, that mom couldn't come out here to tell me, and then it hit me. My body must have had another one of those pains that have been happening a lot recently. I was now really scared. I thought they would have come with me to my mom's body and didn't think about it. I wasn't ready for her to know yet. Now I would have to tell her what has been happening to me since I was 13 years old.

Flashback.(Alex is 13, and walking home from school with Harper)

" ...and I think my next dress should be made out of fruit roll ups, and fruitsnacks for earrin- Alex are you even listening?" Harper asked her best friend who was now staring at the ground looking out of it. "Huh? oh sorry Harps I still don't feel very good." Alex mumbled while holding her side. " Still? it's been three weeks, I think you should tell your parents" " No. They won't believe me. They're still mad from when I pretended to have the mumps for a month, so I wouldn't have to go to ma-AHHH!" Alex yelped while holding her side. "Alex! Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked the crying teen, as she helped her to a park oly answer she got was wailing, and then a small whimper as the pain subsided. " Wh-what's happening to me!?" Alex wailed as she curled up in a ball with her head in Harper's lap." I don't know! I'm calling your parents" " NOO!" Alex yelled, while getting up. " Please don't tell anyone. If it happens again, I'll tell my parents but please don't say anything!" she said as she got up and started walking towards the sub shop, without another word to Harper.

End of flashback

Terrified of what the next few minutes would bring, Alex slowly trudged to the bathroom where her mother waited.


	2. Secrets revealed

**Here is chapter 2 waffles are people too wrote this one also. we don't won WOWP**

* * *

**Teresa's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, Alex came into the bathroom alone with a terrified look on her face. "h-hey mom!" She said nervously. "what's up?"

"Alexandra (insert middle name here) Russo. Switch us back this instant!" Instantly she yanked out her wand from her boot, andreversed the spell. As soon as I was sure that spell was completed, I walked up to Alex, who was now curled into a ball on the counter, staring at the ground.

" Do you want to tell my what has been happening to you?"

"Mooom! I thought we already had this conversation." She said trying to lighten the mood. This only made me angrier. "You know that's not what I'm talking about! I saw the look on your face when you walked in. You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled furiously.

After that, Alex burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" She yelped through the tears. "I didn't th-think you would b-believe me, or that you would be mad!" I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Shh shhh it's okay." I whispered into her ear. " How long has it been happening?" "For almost 3 years." She whispered. "At first I gradually got used to it. But then it started getting worse and lasting longer. I sometimes would miss whole classes because of it. I wasn't skipping on purpose. Harper's been trying to get me to tell you ever since she found out, but I was sca-Ahhh!" She was again clutching her stomach in pain. " Stay here I'm getting your father." I said, and then I quickly left the room.

* * *

I ran back into the ballroom, to see that the speeches had ended, and the guests dancing. I spotted Jerry on the side of the stage with an angry look on his face. "Have you seen Alex?" He questioned after I caught up to him. "She has missed most of her own party! I had to pay two hundred bucks to rent this place!" " Now's not the time jerry, we need to get Alex to the Hospital!"

"What? Why what happened?"

"I don't know, but hurry! Follow me." We then raced off to the girl's restroom to find Alex still in a ball with tears running down her face. Jerry then picked her up bridal style, and we headed to the car.

In the waiting room of the hospital.

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V.

When we had gotten to the hospital. They had almost immediately taken Alex back. We had been waiting for what seemed like hours, but had probably only been forty-five minutes. "Jerry did you call Justin to tell him what was going on so he could send everybody home?" Teresa asked, breaking the horrible silence. "Nope. Was I supposed too? I asked glumly.

"Yes! we now have a group full of over a hundred people looking for the girl that the party is for, and she isn't there! Don't you think they need an explanation for why we're not there?"

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll be right back" I said as I got up to go outside.

**Jerry's phone call **

**Bold-Jerry, ****_italics-Justin_**

_Hello? Dad, where are you guys? People are starting to leave._

**Hey justin. Your mom, Alex, and I won't be coming back to the party.**

_Why not? Did Alex get in trouble again? Are you at the police station?_

**No, we're not at the police station. We're at the hospital.**

_Why? What happened?_

**I don't know yet. I was standing by the stage, looking for Alex, when your mother came out and told me that we had to take Alex to the hospital. It's something about a bad pain in her side. Can you send everyone home, and then get Max, and Harper over here?**

_Yeah sure. We'll be there in like 30 minutes._

_**Thanks. Bye.**_

_Bye dad._

_**End of phone call.**_

_**Teresa's P.O.V.**_

_Soon after Harper, Justin, and Max got to the hospital, A doctor came into the waiting room. "Family of Alexandra Russo?" He called out, and we all stood up as he walked over to us. "Would Alex's parents please follow me?" Then he started walking away, and Jerry and I followed suit._

_He led us to an empty office and told us to sit down. " I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He began, and that was when I zoned out. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't acknowledge anything the doctor said until I heard the worst words any parent could hear._

_Our daughter had cancer._


	3. Colours are Shown

**Ok here is a chapter that we wrote together. Please tell me what you think, in what areas we can improve on and stuff.**

* * *

Alex's POV  
I lay in the bed with tears falling from my eyes. _'Why did I let it get this far?_' When I had first discovered the cancer, I had brushed it off as something like a cold or cramps. In the hopes that it would go away in a few days, a week at most.

I didn't want anyone to find out, but in the chaos of my party, I had completely forgotten about it. Now, I lay here in self regret and tears. I stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with some plan or lie that I could pull on Mom and Dad, when the creak of a door opening interrupted my thoughts.

I quietly said a spell to erase the evidence of tears, and turned my head to the door. It was Justin with a small red bowl in his hands. "Hey Alex, I snuck you some pudding from the cafeteria." He said with a forced smile.

He stirred the pudding and handed it to me as I sat up. I looked down at the bowl in my lap, while Justin sat on the edge of the bed, and kissed my forehead. "It will be okay, you'll get through this." He says soothingly, as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Justin's POV  
I gaze down at my little sister's sleeping form. I'm worried for her. _'How could she not tell anyone?' _I know that if my sister dies, my life would never be the same. I feared that using magic to heal her would be out of my reach, and I may accidently harm her or make her worse.

I left my sister's room, and ran into my parents. They look flustered and worried. "Justin move aside." Dad says in a solemn voice.

"You aren't going to yell at her right?" I asked while biting my lip.

"What we say or do to your sister is none of your business, now go to the waiting room with your brother." Mom says as she jabs a finger in the direction of the waiting room.  
I bow my head in defeat, and trudge to the waiting room.

Alex's POV  
I stared blankly at the pain white walls, trying to block out my screaming parents.  
It was my fault. If I had gone to the doctor sooner, or told my parents, I would have a better chance at surviving this. I knew all of that, yet they still saw the need to yell at me.  
Mom was the first to break. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran to me. She hugged my tight, and started to whisper things in Spanish that I only half understood.

Dad followed soon after.  
He stopped screaming, and I saw the tears running down his face. He then came up to the bed, and wrapped his arms around me and Mom. After ten minutes of silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, when can I get out of here?" I asked in an eager look.

My mom gave me this look that made me regret what I just said. "Alexandra, there is no way in heaven or hell that will let us let you go."

"But why mom? I feel fine?" I begged, I felt the pang of sadness well up in my chest. I could not stay here for the rest of my days.

"Alex, please we don't know how bad this is so for the time being you can't leave the hospital." My dad said as he place a hand on my leg, as if trying to comfort me. It wasn't working.

"Ok, daddy I get it. I will stay here, but only for you." I said with a fake smile as I gave him and my mom a hug. I watched as they gave me weak but hopeful smiles and left the room. How stupid can they be? I mean I am Alex Russo, prankster. I will not go down without a fight.

I am a wizard and I can't be taken down by something as futile as 'cancer'. I will be going to the wizard world tonight and I will stop this. I can't rely on mortal medicine anyway.

Justin POV

My parents came to collect Max and me. They said that Alex would be spending the night here. I couldn't believe them; they just leave their one and daughter. I can't believe them; they are like this- unless. Unless Alex used magic on them, she must have used a magic spell to convince them.

Knowing her she would be going into the wizard world to get rid of cancer. But the idiot doesn't know that she might have a type of wizard cancer. She would only get worse if she moved around. Agh, I have to go save her. . .


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**Ok, I want to put this story up for adoption. Waffles are people too has been absent for many months and I cannot keep this story going. I have so many other things to do and write. Would any of you like to take over ownership? Please PM if you are up for it. **


	5. NEW OWNER

**The story has been adopted by iluv2run **


End file.
